


Rage Against Humanity

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Reverse, Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Angst and Porn, Arguments, Background HankCon - Freeform, Chases, Frottage, Gift Exchange, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Insecurity, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Miscommunication, Wire Play, dont post to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: As the last GV200, Gavin grows suspicious that some day, his Partner, Nines, will abandon him for a better, newer model. A thought that hurts him more than it should.Detective Nines, knowing that his feelings for Gavin are real, wrestles with whether he should take the professional choice and give Gavin over to another Partner or not.Emotions boil, and a life threatening situation makes them realise just how important they are to each other.*Written for the Reed900WinterExchange19.*
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192
Collections: Reed900WinterGiftExchange19





	Rage Against Humanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vapewraith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vapewraith/gifts).



_ “Killing in the name of…” _

In the Detroit night, down Woodward Avenue, heavy metal blared from a nearby bar. As drunkards swayed onward to their next drinking hole, they came to a sudden stop.

A breathless man in a black hoodie darted across the empty road, feet pounding the slushy ground.

His heart pounded in his chest, deafening his own thundering heartbeat, and exacerbating his panic. What if he couldn’t hear them? What if they snuck up on him, especially the  _ one in white? _

That steel grey stare imbedded itself into his brain, nearly causing him to stumble when he reached the kerb. He crashed into a tipsy man, who crumbled to the snowy pavement, spluttering expletives.

He swore he was not alone, that steady stream of footsteps trailing his every movement.

Still, the hunted kept running, seeking refuge in a nearby alleyway, and being plunged into darkness. Breathing laboured, he clutched the wet walls, trying to ease the tightness in his lungs.

His friends were left behind, caught by that  _ monster _ , but he escaped.

Unable to believe his luck, he chuckled, tucking his hands into his pockets. He outran one. He actually outran one of  _ those _ things.

He span around on his heels, only to falter dead in his tracks, his laughter dying in his throat.

A silhouette hunched in the beam of light from the street he sought sanctuary from. A man…  _ no _ . The blue ring glowed in the dark, inside a white hood illuminating  _ that thing’s  _ face.

Solid grey eyes, fitting for a machine, glared into his soul, causing his knees to buckle. A blue band beamed from It’s shoulder, marking It clearly as an artificial life.

No. A piece of plastic imitating life. The very thing he campaigned against that very night.

And It came for him.

He span on his heels.

A flash of white slammed into him, knocking him clean out against the brick wall. He was out old before he noticed that the threat was not alone, a well dressed human strolling to his side, and observing the spectacle before him.

Unphased, Detective Nines watched as the Android in white cracked his knuckles, chuckling at the unconscious criminal on the ground.

“ _ Phck _ ,” the GV200 spat, side eyeing the down and out piece of filth at his feet. “Not even a challenge.” He glanced at his partner, his blue LED swirling inside the hood. “You kept up, meatsack. I'm impressed.”

Dusting down his long black jacket, Nines stared at the cocky Android, his jaw tightened. He was used to Gavin’s unique form of swearing, chalking it down to a technical hiccup that had existed since they met. “Of course, Detective, but remember, we do need to apprehend this suspect  _ alive _ .”

“Like he was a challenge,” Gavin murmured, resisting the urge to kick the criminal. “Typical hater. All talk once he’s in front of a real threat, who won’t take his shit.”

Detective Nines sighed, but was unable to hide the little smirk on his lips. “Nevertheless, try not to get  _ too physical _ , Gavin.”

The GV200 processed those words, chewing over them.  _ ‘First name basis now? Huh.’  _ “Whatever you say, Dick.”

Nines, whose real name was Richard, was beyond correcting him at this point, but identified that Gavin didn’t sound as hateful about it as he first had when they began working together.

Only Gavin could make  _ ‘Dick’ _ sound playful, mischievous almost.

Smirking, Nines strolled over to Gavin, who perched upon the passed out man. He kneeled down momentarily, close in Gavin’s space, before cuffing the criminal with relative ease.

However, he was drawn to the periodic flicker of yellow stuttering the Android’s LED. It lasted at least until Gavin gave his temple a light smack, like readjusting a faulty television before blue restored into his LED.  _ ‘A recurring sight these days. What’s going on with you?’ _

“Gavin?”

Strangely, the Android hesitated, then met his look. “What is it, meatsack?”

The Detective parted his lips, trying to put his thoughts into words, readying his question. Another voice echoed down the alleyway, beating him to the punch.

“Seriously? Another one?”

They turned towards the new company. Approaching them were two figures, another human and Android, whose blue LED and armband softened the darkness.

Dark rings beneath the Lieutenant’s chocolate brown eyes conveyed his lack of sleep, and a cigarette burned in the dark. Curled, almost unruly dark brown hair tufted wildly.

In the shorter man’s hand, a silver lighter flicked between each hand with acrobatic like precision before he settled it into his pocket. Nines smirked, basking in how much of a show off his big brother could be without meaning to.

By his side was his Android, snarky and cynical HK800, arms behind him, but his steady cool blue eyes surveying the scene before him. Always alert for signs of danger like the gang of thugs they pursued.

Soft silver hair tied back gave him visual clarity, dressed in a standard black CyberLife jacket, but with a twist. The most garish, vintage shirt Nines, or anyone in 2038 Detroit, had ever come across, making it a miracle no one had been distracted during cases.

Hank was a unique model for various reasons, most importantly as a prototype assigned to Lieutenant Connor Anderson, and for his looks.

Most Androids were modelled on conventionally attractive, younger appearances, whereas Hank gave off an older vibe with a bigger build. Nevertheless, this never put off Connor, who was his Partner in a professional and personal capacity.

Then again, for too many reasons on his own, Gavin himself was an unusual mode, for his make.

The Lieutenant stood beside the much taller Detective, raising his eyebrows at the sight of the GV200  _ sitting _ on the suspect. He took the cigarette from his mouth, and gave a long, weary look at his brother.

“Do you always let him apprehend suspects like that, Nines? And I thought Hank was unorthodox.”

The HK800 repayed him by coolly snatching the cigarette right from Connor’s lips, and snapping it in two before discarding it on the ground, the dying sizzle of the Lieutenant’s stress stick.

Connor shot him a displeased look, but Nines knew there was nothing malicious there. The two had found an impeccable balance between banter and bad faith, something that the Detective had only just began to experience with his own hot headed Partner over the years.

Nines pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head slightly. “At the very least, the suspect won’t be able to escape.”

It sounded as poor an excuse to his own ears as it must have done to Connor and Hank, who literally rolled their eyes together.  _ ‘They really are in sync. No wonder they got together...’ _

Gavin perked up, growling at the cuffed man. “Hardly call a shithead that slaps droids around a ‘suspect.’” He got to his feet, forcing the man onto his feet and shoving him towards Hank, who caught him effortlessly. “A gift,  _ old can. _ ”

The HK800 clenched his teeth, not at all in the mood to deal with a groggy punk, and an asshole tonight. He narrowed his cold eyes at his fellow Android, daring him to even -

Connor’s hand found his shoulder, and the tension eased. He turned to Detective Nines and nodded towards the entrance of the alleyway. “A word?” The brothers walked to the designated point, and Nines knew it was coming.

“So,” Connor began, twirling his lighter in hand. “I do not want to keep being a broken record, Richard, but…”

As the two talked, Gavin glanced from his new perch post upon a trash can. He knew exactly what they were gassing about, the same thing they always did when they had a spare moment.

Gavin, the defunct hunk of plastic.

As an older model, designed to accompany police officers like a robo-bodyguard (or a plastic shield when things went south,) the GV200 was in its infancy during production until newer, flashier models came to be.

Leaving Gavin as the last active GV200 left.

The others broke down, or got wrecked on the job relatively easily, leaving Gavin bitter and resentful. Everyone looked at him, counting down the hours until he too fell apart, proving their point.

Who wouldn’t get angry?

But of course, the humans would blame his temper on faulty wiring, a piece of junk whose days were numbered.

And it didn’t help that his own Partner probably saw him that way too. Why else would he be all secretive and buddy with his brother, not wanting him by his side?

He took one look at Nines, who caught his gaze briefly. His system buffed, his Partner turned away, and he resisted the urge to kick something  _ hard _ .

**[Instability_Increase.]**

Gavin’s LED screamed red.

From the sidelines, Connor kept his voice soft and low. “Are you sure you want to do it like this? Perhaps if you were to talk to him-”

“No. It’s better this way, for both of us. If he found out…” Nines shook his head. “It’s unprofessional for me to continue with this charade, and it’s long overdue. Things will be easier this way.”

“Easier for him or for you?” Hank piped in, nodding over to Gavin, who pretended he wasn’t staring over. Nines, in turn, tried to ignore the coldness in Hank’s voice.

With a bow of the head, Connor accepted his brother’s choice. He thumbed over to the arrested hoodlum pinned by his Android’s strong arms. “We’ll process the suspect. Meet you two back at the station?”

Reluctantly, Nines nodded, then watched as Connor and Hank headed towards the street entrance, dragging the handcuffed young man with them. A strong surge of emotion swelled inside him.

What was coming was inevitable, something he should have done months prior when all this started. But it did not make the situation any less easier, because at the end of the day, he did care for Gavin.

_ Deeply _ .

The GV200 Android dangled his legs over the trash can, observing Nines come his way. He identified the signs of dread easily, his tense muscles, the wary expression, and his quickened heartbeat.

“Gavin, we need to talk.”

_ ‘Oh boy. Here it comes. Golden boy’s had his fill.’ _

In Gavin’s mind, he came to one solid conclusion, one that still filled him with heaviness at the thought.

**[High Probability. Rejection due to outdated usefulness.]**

“Phckin’ figures.”

Surprised, Nines did a double take. “Excuse me?”

A piercing yellow LED matched Gavin’s penetrating steel stare, his face contorting with anger as he dropped down from his trash throne. “You’re dumping me, right?”

The Detective stared back, unable to recover from the rug being pulled so unceremoniously from beneath his feet. He struggled to gain momentum, but the unstableness in his voice gave him away.

“That’s not what I-”

**_“JUST BE PHCKING HONEST WITH ME!”_ **

The Android’s glitched scream bounced between the walls, nearly deafening his human Partner. It was difficult not to stay calm in the face of such unbridled rage, inflamed by his own decision.

_ ‘Do this. Do this for him.’ _

Adjusting the collar on his jacket, Nines spoke, even though he hated how cold he sounded. “It’s for the best. Our working relationship isn’t working, and we need to be professional about this. I...”

“You’re done, that it?” Gavin thrashed his foot against a nearby trash can, upending all its contents all over the backend of the alley. “The novelty of having an Android Partner wore off? Well, I’m sorry I’m no fancy ass state-of-the-art tech like your brother’s piece on the side!”

Nines froze. “What?”

“You heard me, dipshit! They’ve all been saying it since we teamed up, and now you’ve spoken loud and clear!”

When Gavin turned, Nines’ blood ran cold. His flickering red LED was worrying alone, but the absolute heart wrenching face of heartbreak greeted the Detective.

“I’m just a machine to you! A defective, soon too be obsolete, waste of space machine!”

And then streams of tears fell, pooling on the ground at Gavin’s feet. He hated it, but knowing something was coming and reality hitting were two different things. Nines’ rejection of him hit really hard, harder than he realised it would.

_ “Phck!” _

The Detective couldn’t take it any longer.

He reached out, and for the faintest moment, his fingers brushed against the tears falling down Gavin’s cheek. The Android stopped perfectly still, his stressed system unable to comprehend what was happening to him.

“That’s not why,” Nines said softly, steadying a deep breath. “It’s me. I don’t  _ want _ to lose you either, but I…” He lost himself in the silver pools of the Android’s eyes, after fearing this moment for so long. “I cannot be your Partner when I’m saddled with… unprofessional feelings about you.”

Gavin’s eyes widened, and everything happened so quickly.

In a blizzard white blur, Gavin attacked, exactly as Nines expected.

Those crushing fingers latched around the collar he had just propped, and with strength befitting an Android, Gavin shoved him  _ hard _ . If Nines hit the wall, he could consider himself knocked out like the man they arrested earlier, with a concussion at the very least.

The Android could  _ kill him _ without difficulty, if he wanted to.

His feet gave way, and he crashed into the snowy ground below. Nines groaned, clutching the back of his throbbing head, but scrambled onto his side, only to still at the spatter of cold thirium beside him.

Then drops stained his shirt, and with impending horror, he stared up.

His entire body jerking in short spasms, Gavin stood over him, fixated on his Partner, even when blue blood trickled down his face. It was then Nines realised what had happened.

Another thug had entered the alleyway, searching for his companion, and was determined to put an end to the Android that led to their arrest. His gun was raised at them, ready to take another shot.

_ “Gavin-” _

The Android launched directly at the man, never straying from his straight line of sight, lest Nines risk being drawn into the line of fire. He charged against the culprit, smashing him into the ground, and proceeding to pummel him.

xxx

It had taken every fibre of strength the human Detective had to lift the enraged Android off the foolish criminal,  _ and _ apprehend him in the process. Gavin fought, and snarled at the shooter on the ground, who gun had been knocked away in the scuffle, but Nines held him tight, determined not to let his Partner get another disciplinary notch in his file.

And sustain system damage through stress, which might cause him to self-destruct.

“Gavin, cool it,” Nines hushed him, holding the Android in his arms, and away from the threat being led away by the backup. “You’re wounded. Allow me to help.”

Even after Gavin winded down, and let Nines clean the injury to his face, he was still itching with aggression. His nose could heal, but the damage to his thirium pump from earlier still ravaged inside his chest.

The ghost of a hand still lingered on his face, and the adrenaline still shook him, bore evident by his searing hot LED and shocked eyes never shying away from Nines. The Detective, meanwhile, was unable to tear his eyes away from the angry blue slice across the bridge of Gavin’s nose.

“You idiot.”

Gavin snapped. “What?”

“You put yourself in danger  _ twice _ tonight. You think I wouldn’t notice you putting yourself in the line of gunfire to shield me?” Against his prior advice to Gavin, Nines grew incensed himself. “You could have died!”

Gavin broke away, shoving Nines hard, temper resurgent. “So could you! I can handle more punishment, but you’re human! You tap out? You’re gone for good! And who’d miss a shitty Android?”

Nines got right back in Gavin’s face. “I would! You’re not just my Partner, Gavin!”

Chests pressed against each other, the Android tipped onto his toes, throwing his arms out in challenge. “Then, if you were in my shoes, you’d do the same, right? You just stood there, doing nothing! What the hell were you -”

Inside his hood, Gavin’s face glowed with red fright, seconds before he spasmed hard. The hood fell, revealing his burning hot LED and startled face to the world.

“ _ Phck, phck,  _ **fU-** ”

The Android’s voice faltered to a strangled electronic garble, and he clawed at his own throat viciously. Gavin hated how broken he sounded in that moment, everything searing into a hot, muddled mess of zeroes and ones he failed to translate.

But his ‘gut instincts’ filled in the blanks. Gavin feared losing Nines, and that fear morphed into stress fluctuating in his already unstable system.

“Stupid, _phcking…_ **Ngh!”**

Shocked by the sight, Nines reacted instantly, running towards his partner, determined to do something,  _ anything _ , to help him.

“Gavin! What’s wrong?”

When his hand touch the Android’s quivering shoulder, Gavin reacted accordingly. He had to know for sure after what Nines had said earlier.

By shoving his lips upon Nines’, who eagerly reciprocated, melting against the short Android.

In the shadows of the alleyway, only the distant stream of light fell just short of them as they tugged each other closer, deepening the kiss. As Gavin clinged to Nines’ winter jacket, hungrily devouring those soft lips he’d longed to experience, his back pressed against the nearest walls.

Their hands shamelessly explored one another, from chests, to the sides of each other’s faces. When Gavin’s hand ran through the back of Nines’ head, brushing through that fine brown hair, the Detective moaned, the needy sound muffled between their lips.

Spurred by want, Nines let his fingers seek the back of Gavin’s neck, encouraging him to deepen the kiss.

Slender fingers caressed the pulsating panel behind the Android’s neck, and at the faintest touch, Gavin moaned in pure static. Breaking the kiss, Nines watched as the Android rolled his eyes into the back of his head with every fleeting touch.

He moaned again, tugging at Nines’ jacket.

_ ‘Oh. That was interesting.’ _

“Sensitive, are we?” 

“Hey, I’m not made for this,” the GV200 admitted, frustrated that for all the red walls he tore down, he still felt inexperienced. “You know that, right?”

“Do you want me to stop?” The Detective slowly tempered his want, wanting to make perfectly clear what his Partner truly wanted.

Gavin groaned, frustrated by his own insecurities. “No way! I’m just… not originally wired for this, so it’s all kinda new. But it feels...”

“Good?” The Android nodded. Nines stroked Gavin’s neck, and he whimpered. “Programmed or not, you are Gavin. You can choose what you want, and if you do… want this, I do too.”

“Of course I do,” Gavin mumbled, awkwardly turning to face the way, and give his Partner all the access he wanted. “Do I look like I  _ don’t? _ My brain might be a powerhouse, but you're the only thing I want to think about.”

As Nines presses against his backside, he smirked, enjoying the electrifying feeling of good Richard’s dick grinding against him.

_ ‘Yep. He wants this too.’ _

One thing led to another, and Gavin’s leggings were rugged down, revealing the smooth white chassis around his hind legs and backside.

To Nines’ keen observation, Gavin’s exposed plastic body had been from where he had grinded against him earlier. The GV200’s own body craved that sweet contact he had long desired.

_ Oh _ .

Nines breath caught in his throat, realising that his Partner’s build had not been created for intimacy as he confessed. All that existed was smoothness, including a round mound on front.

Gavin grunted. “Told ya. An asshole without an asshole. But…”

_ ‘But?’  _ The Detective witness Gavin peer over his shoulder at him, dilation in his normally hardened stare.

“You found one place to stick it in…” Gavin gestured to his opened neck panel, embarrassed at having to explain it all. “Connects  _ everything _ , and they’re pretty sensitive there, so don’t keep a droid waiting or anything?”

Teasing the Android’s sensitive neck, Nines smiled wantonly. “As you wish, handsome.”

Before Gavin barked back at the pet name, he was silenced by Nines popping the panel open, exposing a myriad of flickering cables and blue lights composing of his partner’s nerve endings. Once his inquisitive fingers entered, bestowing tenderness upon each tingling wire, the Android rocked back once more, his entire system turned  _ all the fucking way on _ .

“ _ C’mon _ , I’m not a, ngh… toy,” Gavin panted, shifting his legs apart. “Won’t… break.”

“Maybe I’m a tease?”

Tentatively, Nines stroked a single finger inside, and Gavin bucked back, letting out a heated cry. The Android hated it, ashamed of those sounds, but RA9 be damned someone fingering his insides felt  _ so fucking good _ .

As for Nines, the thrusting contact against him was blissful, almost angelic, and he secured his other arm around Gavin’s stomach, pinning him close. Something about the whole situation was ridiculous, but he was hardly thinking with the correct head at that present time.

Nines groaned, swimming in arousal, and unable to stop himself.

Once Nines slender fingers stroked along the thickest wire inside, Gavin screeched. His fists clenched against the stone wall, and his entire body thrust backward, instinctively searching for that delicious contact.

That pleasure overriding the errors plaguing his software.

Because there was no way in hell something that felt  _ that good _ was an error, not when he’d reconstructed this exact same fantasy so often.

Gavin felt those soft human lips snatching the side of his throat, and what was undeniably his Partner’s thick arousal pressed against him. He growled with lust, an element he wasn’t programmed to feel.

Whispering into his Partner’s ear with surprising tenderness, Nines took the hint, and allowed his other hand to reach around Gavin’s front, slowly sliding where a smooth mount existed.

His fingers brushed there, and Gavin  _ jerked _ back.

Even if the GV200 had nothing built down there, a spark of excitement burst through him from where Nines’ stroked and teased. The poor Android was a mess, torn between thrusting backward against his Partner’s warm, hard body, and seeking the touch luring him forward.

“Didn’t… ask you to… hold back, dumbass.  _ Fuck _ , I can’t…”

Against the graffiti laden wall, Gavin glowed so radiantly, his blue energy and white body illuminating them. His LED burst red between thrusts, an overworked body trying to process what was happening to him, but being overwhelmed by a stressed system.

Eventually, Gavin threw his arm back, gripping onto the back of Nines’ head, yanking him forcefully down against his neck.

He made it clear what he wanted, and his human Partner was all too willing to oblige.

Nines kissed him softly, a contrast from the heated, needy impulses from their bodies. They both knew this fleeting moment in a snowy, secluded alley wall was soon drawing to a close.

Gavin’s HUD spammed with errors, of  **[overheating imminent,]** and **[reboot countdown,]** but there was no way in hell he was calling it quits. If he was going to self destruct, this was the perfect way to go.

Corrupting prim and proper, by the book Detective Richard, leaving the sight of him with messy brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes committed to Gavin’s memory bank.

Or, as he called his backup folder of Nines, the  _ ‘wank bank.’ _

With one last startled static cry, Gavin’s entire plastic body tensed, everything tightening, and in a flash, his system stopped. Only his stuttering LED proved he was still alive, even as he underwent a soft reboot.

And Nines followed suit, triggered by how arousing witnessing Gavin coming undone was. With one last thrust and cry muffled by that soft neck, he collapsed to his knees, still holding Gavin, and waiting for him to awaken. Once the Detective carefully removed his stained blue fingers, the enormity of the situation crashed onto him.

He just engaged in illicit actions with a co-worker, scratch that, an Android, on the clock. He groaned, envisioning the ear licking in store if Captain Fowler ever caught wind of this.

But gazing down at Gavin, slowly rebooting back to functionality, his glazed gaze restoring, Nines knew he was helpless - a puppet to the Android that raged against the world rather than have the world rage against him.

A soft kiss touched Gavin’s blinkering LED, restoring the beautiful blue ring. Leaning in, the Android sighed, trembling sweetly in his arms. As the Detective slowly rose to his feet, bringing Gavin with him, he helped his Partner redress tenderly.

“...Took you long enough,” Gavin grunted, giving Nines a surprisingly gentle headbutt, then rested his face against his. “Guess that means I’m sticking around?”

In response, Nines took the Android’s hand, placing a kiss there, his blue eyes filled with adoration.

“Only if you’ll have me too?”

The gentle gesture brought warmth to Gavin’s face. He kept hold of the Detective’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“I guess. Someone’s got to keep an eye on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Reed900WinterGiftExchange19. This fic is for Vapedrone, who requested Reverse AU with Android Gavin. I tried to keep Gavin and Nines (as well as Hank and Connor who show up,) as close to their original characters as possible, while tackling issues they would experience in their new bodies.
> 
> For Gavin, I went with an idea that he is an older model used for assisting Detective’s on the field, and as a result, he has self-esteem issues about being seen as useless and past his prime, which makes him throw himself into dangerous situations on the field to prove himself.
> 
> I wanted to keep some of his human mannerisms in an Android shell, so little things like rephrasing his insults felt like a natural touch, but having it come off as a technical hiccup.
> 
> Calm, reserved human Nines made sense, but that when push comes to shove in stressful situations, he too can lose his temper. Making them a perfect fit. 😋
> 
> Hank and Connor make an appearance, with the latter as Nines’ older brother, working with Hank who is closer to the RK800 model. HK because he’s Hank, like GV is Gavin. Simples.
> 
> Nines real name being Richard came from a headcanon I saw where it was a potential name for human Nines. It also leads to the ‘Dick’ jokes that you know Gavin would make.
> 
> “Meatsack” was my take on Gavin’s canon insult of “tincan” when referring to Androids. “Tin can” was also Gavin’s insult for Hank, a play on calling him “old man” in the game.
> 
> Btw, I listened to “Now” on loop when writing the chase scene at the beginning because my gosh, those jams!
> 
> The title of the fic is a play on the band, Rage Against the Machine, expressing Gavin’s anger at how he is treated by some people over his make, and the first line is from the song, “Killing In The Name Of.” An angry song befitting of Gavin, or even the Android hating criminal running from him.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙


End file.
